Ormagon
|-|GBC= |-|GBA= | type = Dream Creature | japanese = オラマゴン | animite = | set = First Edition Unlimited Promotional | rarity = Rare Promo | alternates = | species = Ormagon | moonland = Underneath | ccgmoonland = Underneath | gbcmoonland = Underneath | tvmoonland = | partner = | premier = | va = }} Ormagon is a powerful Dream Creature native to the Underneath. It resembles a turtle composed of mushrooms and has two arms and six legs. Magi-Nation Duel Ormagon was released as a part of the First Edition and Unlimited sets of Magi-Nation Duel as well as a Promotional card. GBC The mini-quest to find Ormagon is unlocked upon speaking to the Ormagon Hunter after encountering Morag in the Underneath. Take the ferry from Cald to Orothe Island, paying an extra 300 Animite to travel freely between the island and the mainland. As healing Orwin with the Awakening spell will halt progress of the quest, waiting to do so is advised. In the caverns beneath Orothe Island, take the upper fork in the path to the Vault collect the three units of algae near the southeastern area. Take the three units of algae to the Ormagon Hunter in the North Tower of the Underneath. Return and take Agadon's Boots. After obtaining Agadon's Boots, Yaki will go to Cald for a training mission (returning only after Cald's Shadow Geyser is closed). With only Salafy guarding the training grounds, go to there and stand south of the statue's left eye. Run counterclockwise in a tight circle without running into anything five times, then face the left eye again and press A to open the storage room. Enter Yaki's storage room at the northeastern part of the training grounds and take the fungicide from the chest. Buy a Specimen Jar from the westernmost shop in Oscent Mar and, before closing Orothe's Shadow Geyser, travel to the Mushroom Forest between the destroyed town and Gruk's Mushroom Farm. Collect fungus from the wall on the northeast corner of the second large clearing. Head to the house east of Evu and give the Jar of Fungus to the boy who collects spooky plants. After closing the Shadow Geyser in Arderial, return to the boy's house to find Wence standing outside. Enter and use the Fungicide to be able to pick up the Hollow Stool in the southwest corner of the room. Return to the spongy wall in the Underneath and use the Fungicide on the wall. Enter and use the Hollow Stool to battle Ormagon for its Animite. * Location: Path to Gruk's house (during mini-quest) * Cost: 400 Animite, 1 Ormagon Animite, 1 Weebo Animite * Initial Level: 60 * Luck: 0 ; Abilities Related Species * Ormalet * Shadow Ormagon * Shadow Ormalet CCG Gallery Ormagon UL.jpg|First Edition / Unlimited Ormagon PR.jpg|Promotional Trivia * If Orwin boarded up the house of the boy who likes spooky plants, the house will still appear as if nothing happened if Tony returns to Vash Naroom during the epilogue. * The process of acquiring Ormagon in Magi-Nation (GBC) was discovered through a collaboration of users on Magi-World.com. Category:Dream Creatures Category:Underling Creatures Category:Ormagon species Category:First Edition/Unlimited Category:Promotional cards Category:Restricted Category:GBC Dream Creatures